The Nicest Thing
by SofineSophia
Summary: My inspiration for this story is the song "The Nicest Thing" by Kate Nash. This is written from Luna's POV. She is very depressed from the events that happened the night before.


I awoke out of bed that morning. It was dreary outside, as usual. You know the brilliant weather that we've all become so accustomed to. I must admit the weather resembled my heart. It was only yesterday I had all my hopes and dreams crushed. Crushed like a beautiful spring flower under his boot. I guess I was the flower. But if I was a flower I wouldn't be like any other flower out there, I would live in my own little garden. And as of yesterday I hoped he would join me in a garden of my own. But now I know that this will never happen…

"_All I know is that you're so nice, you're the nicest thing I've seen."_

He was actually nice to me. To me. Someone so unlike him. It was the little things, when I dropped a book he would pick it up for me, when I ran out of ink he would let me use his, and those glances. Only I noticed. I would look up and see him staring at me from the corner of his eyes. And are glance would be held for only moment…

"_I wish that we could give it a go, see if we could be something."_

I thought he felt the same. So I wrote that note. That note that I wish I had never written. Inviting him to the tall tower. Only me and him, I specified this in the note…

"_I wish I was your favorite girl."_

Just imagining it. Me. His girl. We'd walk through the halls with his arm around me. Everyone would look at us and only wish they could find a love like ours. It seemed so sweet then…

"_I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world."_

Yes. Cause that'd be what you say to me everyday. How we were meant to be and how I would be his one and only. How lovely are love would be. It's hard to think of dreams that have been crushed…

"_I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile."_

The smile that spread across my lips when you appeared. So full of hope. Little did I know this smile wouldn't cover my mouth for long…

"_I wish the way that I dressed was your favorite kind of style."_

I know I dress funny but I don't think you will comment on something like that. Everyone else does but if it came from you it'd hurt most, since you're opinion matters most to me. All I want to do is impress you…

"_I wish you couldn't figure me out, but you'd always wanna know what I was about."_That'd what you say to me. I'm hard to figure out. I hoped you would never stop wondering about me. Cause I think of you all the time. I'm so curious about you…

"_I wish you'd hold my hand, when I was upset."_

Like now. All you have to do is burst through the door. I could forget everything that happened. Forgive your mistakes. But as I wait my hope of this fades…

"_I wish you'd never forget, the look on my face when we first met."_I remember you saying to me when I first saw you, "what are you looking at?" And I simply giggled at this question. You looked at me up and down with a look of disgust. I instantly regretted giggling at this question…

"_I wish you had a favorite beauty spot, that you loved secretly, 'cause it was on a hidden bit, that nobody else could see."_

Perhaps you could've had one. Who knows. But when you came up the tower you were still leading me on then. Why did you do this? Giving me hope. Making me believe. Making me dream…

"_Basically, I wish that you loved me."_"I love you," I said to you. You looked at me like the first time we met, disgust. This worried me, "do you love me back?", I said. "No." That was all my reply…

"_I wish that you needed me."_

We stared at each other for a long time. I tear rolled from my eye and down my cheek. I looked down at my feet.

"_I wish that you knew when I said two sugars, actually I meant three."_

There I went again. Also wishing for more then I could have. Expecting you to love me back. But that would be too nice. Too sweet. But I didn't want to expect that. I wanted you to say you loved me back. So I couldn't stop the tears. Maybe you could've if you said something…

"_I wish that without me your heart would break."_

So while my heart was breaking all you did was step forward and wipe that tear out of my eye. And say to me, "It could never be, Looney." That was it. My heart shattered into a million pieces…

"_I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake."_

Do you want to know what I did last night? I stared out the window most of the time. Thinking of what you said to me. Finally sleep came to me when the sun rose this morning…

"_I wish that without me you couldn't eat."_

I don't think I will go to breakfast today. Or the next day. Or the next day. And perhaps maybe not for lunch or dinner. I'm too scared. Facing you in a public place like that. Having to interact with people when I'd rather be up in my room crying...

"_I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep."_

I prayed that I was just having a nightmare. That everything that happened last night was a dream. I often dreamt of you, thinking about you before I went to sleep. My dreams are much more pleasant that what actually happened. In my dreams there was hope...

"_Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen."_

You truly are. You broke my heart and I still long for you. Still wish. Still hope. I still love you, the nicest thing in my life, Draco Malfoy...


End file.
